


Seasons of love

by Alec706



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Natasha and Steve are BFFS, Seasons, Seasons of love, Shirtless Thor, Spring, Star Spangled man with a plan, Stark Tower, Steve Rogers-centric, Summer, Thundershield - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec706/pseuds/Alec706
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he realized was he was doing he kissed him, it was an impulse and it was the stupidest idea he ever had, even crashing the plane sounded better in his mind at this moment...<br/>Of course he had a thing for Thor, have you looked at the man, but no one but Natasha knew it.</p><p>Shortly after the fall of SHIELD they all moved to the tower, it was Tony’s idea, something of “being all together in case of something nasty” but they all knew it was an excuse for not being alone; he had being a little paranoid since what happened in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ive had this idea of Thor sleeping with steve because he was cold for a very long time but never had the time to do anything with it!
> 
> Be really nice since this is, like, the second thing i've ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of 4!! So is kind of heavy expleaning everthing!

 

He had been trying to sleep for 2 hours now, but it was useless. Whenever he closed his eyes he could feel the water all around him, the air leaving his lungs and the ice starting to freeze his body. He stood up and removed one of the heavy sweaters he was wearing.

“JARVIS turn down the heating, I don’t want the windows to melt” he said to the air

“I don’t find that very likely to happen Captain Rogers” responded the tower

“That was a joke, just do it please” he said amused, he could already feel the temperature drop as the system responded

“Of course sir, I just don’t expect that kind of humor from you, perhaps master Tony but not you. I would recommend for you two to spend less time together”

He couldn't fight the laughter “me too buddy, me too”

He left his room and was about to knock on Natasha’s door but decided not to annoy her (even when she had said many times it didn’t bother her) and went to the elevator, thankful that Tony always had the tower on high temperature; he went to the common kitchen on the other floor, where he started to make some chocolate with one of those huge machines she always made coffee in the morning.

Thankfully he didn't need to sleep much, a useful side effect he guessed back in that day, and he could always squeeze a couple hours nap ant noon if things didn’t get complicated. It was always like this in the winter, somehow the days were manageable; the noise, the life the people, all that reminded him that he was alive, that there was life around him. But the night was different, the darkness and the silence, well as silent as New York can be, it was too much. That is why he usually slept during the day, at noon, when the sun and everyone at the tower kept him comfortable.

“Captain, are you alright?” Thor said, in a voice that could be considered soft for his usual demeanor, but still loud for the calmed night.

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin, and he was sure that if it wasn't for the serum his chocolate would be splattered all around the floor. “Thor! Don’t scare people like that; a normal human might have died”

“I apologize captain” said the god sitting on the couch in front of Steve, he had no shirt on (how wasn’t he freezing?) and he was weari… were those avengers pajama pants? “I was just surprised to see you awake so late”

“Steve, Thor, call me Steve; we have been living together for… what almost a year?” he said trying not to look so obviously at the blonde’s abs.

“Again, my apologies Stev…” he stopped mid-sentence when a deeply confused expression filled his face “but Steven, we do not share chambers; you share yours with lady Romanoff and I live with your flying friend” he continued to ramble “just as hawk man resides with your metal armed friend and Ms. Potts lives with man of iron upstairs”.

Steve couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the god’s confusion “Well yeah, we live in different apartments but we are all together in the tower, and we all come to the same kitchen and living room”

Shortly after the fall of SHIELD they all moved to the tower, it was Tony’s idea, something of “being all together in case of something nasty” but they all knew it was an excuse for not being alone; he had being a little paranoid since what happened in California. Nat and Clint were the firsts to move in, since they didn’t have rooms at SHIELD any more, then Thor came after leaving Asgard to be with Jane, but he stayed in New York “just in case”.

Banner accepted to move in after Tony offered him a new lab and his own floor, is wasn't that he didn’t wanted to be with them, but it was better for his temper to be alone some times. Sam and Steve were the last ones to come, but they were trying to find Bucky, who was in Toronto when they were able to catch up with him; after a couple weeks of they helping him remember and a few night of he and Steve just crying at the memories (Sam swears they were having sex but they both refuse it) he came with them to the tower.

“By the hot beverage and the heavy clothing I assume you are not very comfortable with this weather” Said Thor standing up; it took Steve more will power than he would admit not to look at the bulge that was right in front of him.

“Yeah, not a big fan of the cold, since the whole frozen thing you know” he said trying not to blush when the gigantic ball of muscle moved towards him.

“Allow me to fetch you another cup, this one is already cold” He said going to the coffee machine.

Steve finally lost the battle with himself and blatantly watched at the perfectly sculpted ass of the asgardian, “Thor, how are you only wearing pants? It’s freezing!”

“Oh… well I do admit that even if the current weather is quite cold is does not compare with Asgard’s winter or Jotunheim’s normal temperature” he said as he waited for the machine to finish with the cups “so I am not too bothered with it”

As soon as the cups were ready Thor took them and went back to sit with Steve, but this time he sat on the other corner of the same couch after giving him his chocolate. “As with many things in this world, in Asgard we do not have chocolate, I like it” he said with a grin

“You say that every morning with the coffee” the captain said smiling “sometimes I think you like it here more than Asgard” Thor stopped drinking and lost his smile “Oh! I’m sorry”

“It is nothing” he said shrugging, “sometimes I think that too, I do miss my friends but I do not have something to make me want to stay there, not anymore” a sad smile was on his face.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up” he was enjoying the talk with Thor and now he had ruined it and made it sad

“A dark winter night, I actually would be surprise if we talked something more charming Steven” said Thor drily

“It is very cold. Ok I have my frozen excuse, why are you awake so late?” said Steve desperately trying to change the subject of dead relatives

“As with every realm, times moves differently here that it did in Asgard, it is…. Faster, so I do not need to sleep as much” he said emptying his cup, “I can sleep if I want to, but I do not have the need to, so I usually come to watch some TV here every now and then”

“You don’t want to wake Sam right?” he could read his exact same feeling in the god’s face.

“If I find something funny my laughter will awaken him, he says its ok but do not desire to disturb his sleep, since he does needs it”

"I don't have to sleep that much either, Natasha said its ok if I want to talk, but even she needs to sleep"

"We have good friends, Steven" suddenly his face changed, "Speaking of your friends" said Thor, as if he just remembered something very important, "Son of Wil said that your other friend is doing better, and if my memory does not fail me he has not had an "episode" in a couple of weeks"

"Yeah, Bucky has been doing really good this last couple of weeks" Steve said smiling, "I guess going out with Nat wasn't such a bad ideas after all, she kind of puts him in his place, but I think he likes it"

Thor started laughing with this, and Steve could get how this would have woken Sam up “Samuel said something in those same lines, I am glad James id doing better”

“Hanging out with Bruce was a good idea, I have to give that to Tony, he really calms him down and helps with the mood swings”

“Dr. Banner is very skilled with temper issues, it was unexpected that none of us thought of it before man of iron, I am glad your friend is having a good time with the rest of us”

“I’m still not really happy with him living with Clint, but if someone was able to survive one of his tantrums long enough for us to go help it was Clint or Nat, and he had a free room”

“Yes! Hawk man is a very skilled warrior; that reminds me of a time me, the warriors tree and lady Sif were…”

They managed to move into a funny conversation, exchanging war stories and relating over how neither of the two liked modern music but were absolutely unable to get it out of their head

“No! Listen to me; you have never heard “Star spangled men with a plan” that still torments me, I find myself singing it more often than what I’m proud to admit” Said Steve barely managing to talk.

“Oh! But Steven I do have heard it!” At this Steve completely froze, “Star showed me a video of one of your performances, his father had recorded it and he found it a couple months ago, he showed it to us all”

“He what?? He is so dead” he said trying to look menacing

“Do not attempt to murder Stark” Thor said with a grin on his face, “I am sure you will not be able to live with the guilt, and it will not be a good example for the children to have Captain America kill one of his friends”

“I’ll just ask Nat to do it, I’m sure she has a plan and all the tools to do it without it been noticed”

“We all have a plan for that my friend, I could even believe Ms. Potts has one” Thor said smiling, then he noticed how Steve was hugging his clothes, “Is everything alright Steven, you seem to be very affected by this temperature”

“I’m ok, it’s just getting even colder by the minute” he said trying not to look so pathetic hugging himself

“I believe there is a window open in the kitchen allow me minute to go close it” he said standing up just to return a couple seconds later, “Done! That should help a little, but just to be sure” he said as he sat right next to Steve and wrapped an arm around his neck “Better?” he asked with a big smile

“Ahhh, y-y-yeah great!” he was completely unable to speak properly so he just listened to Thor ramble about his hammer, and nodded every time he looked straight into his face; because how did you expected him to pay any attention when the freaking god of thunder was hugging him so he wouldn't be cold!! Of course he had a thing for Thor, have you looked at the man, but no one but Natasha knew it.

The sex thing… that was hard to explain. Back then everything was so black and white, one thing was ok, all the other were wrong. It was also easier to go unnoticed, unless you completely dressed in pink everyone assumed you were straight, because everyone normal was; you had to publicly say it, or make something stupid and everyone would know it.

Yes he’d always liked guys, which had been very problematic; Bucky had to help him out of a couple fights with guys he’d flirted with. Thankfully everyone was so worried with the war that no one had time to gossip that the skinny guy was a fag.  Bucky… he was a whole chapter on his own; they had… a thing, it wasn't physical or anything if they kissed 5 times he would be exaggerating.

They had been…. Companions, they were together, he was sure of that; and in the darkness of a theater or the silence of the night they would hold hands or Bucky would wrap his arm in his back, to protect him from the cold. But he was always finding him dates, or had one himself, because if they managed to outlive the war they had to return home, make a family; perhaps they could have had houses next to each other, with a big common yard, they wouldn’t have been together, but it would have been as close as you can be without it been weird.

Then there was Peggy, that was also complicated. He really liked her; he could even say he loved her, but it had been too fast, too much in too little time. In a moment when they were all together he had thought that it may have worked, the three of them (and Bucky’s wife, maybe even throw Howard in the mix), they could have made it; big houses, dogs, perhaps even children, and then Bucky was gone. And then even plans only with Peggy were impossible, I mean, he couldn't even make it to their first date.

He had grieved him, he really did, and maybe in his elusive moments of consciousness throughout the years Bucky grieved him; that’s why now they are only friends. And yes they did have sex, but no one will ever believe Sam, because they all think Steve wouldn’t lie and Sam is exactly the person to do that kind of jokes, but again, only Natasha knows this.

When he woke up everything was so different, so accepted, that he could experiment a little bit more, so he dated girls and he went out with guys. Things could also be easier now, if he asked to guy not to say anything they wouldn't, mostly because he didn't date that kind who would say it anyway, or just because they would have given blood to go out with him, which was disturbing, so not say it to the tabloids wasn’t too much of a problem.

He wouldn't deny it if it came to light, it was who he was, and he wasn't ashamed of it, not anymore; but he wasn't going to go and scream it in the middle of Central Park, it was his personal life and he was planning on keeping it personal for as long as he could.

Of course Bucky knew it, and Sam figured it out but it wasn't something they talked about. Natasha was the one he talked those kinds of things with, they started to like each other while going out on missions, midway thru she just stating adding guys to the list of people he should date, when he asked her why she just said “I’m good at reading people Rogers, don’t think it makes you special. But I have secrets of my own so I won’t tell if you don’t want me to”.

After that they became really good friends, he even took her out on a date, that went catastrophically wrong, so they get along great; and when he came to the tower he realized that she had specifically asked Stark for an apartment with 2 bedrooms and refused to let anyone move there until he came to the tower, which was sweet. She thought of him as her “gay best friend” and she was someone he could rely on, and could murder anyone without questioning if asked.

“I know it is ironic but I quite like it” Thor said “What do you think Steven? Steven? CAPTAIN!” He finally screamed realizing Steve was lost in his mind, with a very believable listening face.

“What!?!” Said Steve finally snapping from his memories and random explanations to the inexistent audience he was mentally explaining everything to.

“I was asking your opinion on Norwegian food since we are going out to eat later, but I just realized you have not been paying attention to me”

“Oh… sorry I got lost in memory lane” he said blushing

“I understand, too many memories not enough space for them, what is the last thing you remember?” how could he be so understanding with everything?

“Something about Clint trying to teach you how to use emojis” He said trying to get Peggy and the old Bucky out of his mind

“That was an hour ago” Thor said with a huge smile

“What? How could I been lost in my mind for so long” he said unable to believe the fact that he had made Thor talk with himself for the last hour

“You are very convincing with it, you even responded back to most of my questions” he said smiling

“I’m so sorry! I just… ” that was the moment he realized how close he was with Thor, and how warm he was, “Thor, why are we so close?” he said violently blushing. Since they were hugging and he had been resting his head in Thor’s shoulder until that moment

“Oh, it is still very cold so I moved in closer every time it seemed you were affected by it, and since you did not seem to be bothered with it, it quickly changed into this hugging position” he said, and maybe it was his imagination but he was sure the god holding him a little bit tighter now “And when I realized it, we were, as you call it, cuddling”

“We don’t have to stay like this if you don’t want to” Steve said changing his position and facing Thor, their faces were inches from each other’s, since Thor wouldn’t free him form the hung, not that he wanted to since it was the most comfortable he had been in ages.

“If I did no wanted to be in this position Steven, I would not be” he said coming even closer to his face. “You are surprisingly comfortable Steven” His eyes were incredibly calm, but there was something in them that Steve had never seen before, it was electrifying in some sense, which was very ironic.

“You are not so bad yourself” he said smiling and before he realized was he was doing he kissed him, it was an impulse and it was the stupidest idea he ever had, even crashing the plane sounded better in his mind at this moment, so he pulled away

“I’m so sorry! I-I didn't mean to I don’t know what came to me I t was an accide-” he was interrupted when Thor placed a finger in his lips

“As I said before, I would not be here, in this position, with you, if I did not wanted to be” he said and immediacy returned the kiss. It wasn’t violent or completely passionate, it wasn't soft and sweet either, it was something Steve had never felt before, there was something in there that he wouldn’t have expected from Thor but that felt completely natural to him; it was wild, unexpected and powerful, and there was something electric about it that made him want more, it was like kissing a storm if he had to explain it.

After a couple minutes they stopped for air and then just stared into the other eyes for a minute until Steve had, to his own surprise, to turn away to yawn, which was quickly followed by Thor doing the exact same thing, not even gods could run away from how contagious yawns were huh?

“I see that talking for this long has made the two of us quite tired” Thor said looking into his eyes with a big smile “perhaps we should take the opportunity to finally sleep and retire to our chambers, we can finish this…. Conversation tomorrow”

“Yeah, you are probably right, is better to take the chance and finally go to sleep” he said a little disappointed that Thor released him from the hug, “we should probably get up”

Once they had stood up, Steve realized that without Thor’s heat he was freezing, as if on cue Thor hugged him again from the back, which send a jolt of energy thru his spine “I see the cold is still an issue for you captain, perhaps I should take care of you for the night” he said to his neck

“I don’t know what plans you have Odinson, but I need at least dinner and a movie, I’m not that kind of guy” he said grinning.

“I was proposing to hug you and keep the cold away, allowing you to sleep without all those sweaters; I do not know what kind of plans you have in mind Steven” he said with a fake naïve tone

“Don’t play the little angel trick on me Mr. Thunder, but I do have to admit that sounds like a neat plan” he said turning around and facing Thor, still in his arms

“That is what I wanted to hear” he said, and then he grabbed Steve and carried him over his shoulder like a caveman to the elevator where he pressed the button to go to Steve’s and Natasha’s floor.

Wrapped in Thor’s warm arms he felt sleep as if he there want a single problem in the world.

He woke up the next day at 10, which wasn't a surprise since they talked until 5 am, and was a little disappointed to find that Thor was gone, but when finally left the bed he found a note on his bed side table: “Even if you were not paying attention we are still going to eat, be ready at 6.”

2 hours later Natasha had to punch him to get the smile out of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!  
> I do have plans to make spring, summer and autumn chapters so if you have any idea im open to suggestions!  
> if there is a mistake let me know and ill fix it! chapters will most likely take me a while because i like them to be long and well done so its worth the wait!! :D


	2. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor have dinner at six, but he has to decide what to wear and he needs a hair cut!!  
> Steve and Nat talk abut their relationship and thor takes Steve to a very romantic place with an unpronounceable menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! sorry that it took so long but i just could stop writing!! and that is why this is so long!

“JARVIS” she said as the Thor in her screen took Steve and carried him to the elevator on his shoulder, “Show me Captain Rogers’ living quarters”

The camera footage in front of her changed, now she was watching the empty living room in Steve’s and Natasha’s room, that changed when the gigantic ball of muscle that were Thor and Steve entered the room. Thor moved to open the door but was quickly interrupted by Steve that screamed that that was Natasha’s room, quickly followed by him clapping his hands on his mouth when he realized he had just screamed.

They rapidly went to the other room before anyone had time to notice them and just as they entered the room Natasha opened her door looking half sleep and confused but she just closed it since there was no one there.

“JARVIS show me Captain Rogers’ bedroom” she said with a little bit too much excitement in her voice.

“Access denied” responded the AI with a voice a little bit more mechanical than usual “To enters the habitants personal chambers video footage an emergency alert must be on or a security code must be entered”

“Oh! Come one JARVIS for me!!” she said, almost begging, and seriously considering going on her knees.

“I’m sorry, but Master Tony doesn’t allow me to show the video of the rooms of any of the guest on the tower” if he was able to have emotions, he most likely would be amused.

“WHAT THE HELL!” she screamed standing form her chair and starting to pace the room, which was followed by her stomping with a table since the only light in the room was the screen in her desk “When did he do that?” now she was rubbing her leg, where she had hit herself.

“He programmed that, mostly for himself, when Ms. Romanoff moved in, but changed it to all the guest when Mr. Barton and Mr. Barnes started to live together, fearing they may do some sort of prank”

“He’s not even here” she was starting to get annoyed at the AI, “Its jut me, is not like he will notice, JARVIS please!”

“Access denied” he said again with that robotic voice that would most likely haunt her nightmares for years, “I’m really sorry miss, but I’m not allow to do that”

“Come on!! He likes Norwegian food JARVIS, do you see how ironic that is?” she said with a pleading voice.

“I am not programmed to feel irony” but he could see the coincident in the whole Norwegian food / Norse God business.

“Ok” she said with a pout sitting again on her chair, “can you at least play again the part in which they kissed” she said resting her head in her palms like a teenager.

JARVIS made a sound that could almost be considered a sigh, but then again he wasn’t programmed to sigh. “Of course Ms. Potts”

 

XXXXX

 

“I took you for a more conservative guy Rogers, I didn’t think you would give in on the first night” Nat said taking a spoonful of ice cream, “But I have to admit that even I would forget that sort of things for the god of thunder”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” he said looking away and taking a spoonful of his own.

They were sitting cross-legged on his bed, mostly because it was bigger and his mattress wasn’t filled with weapons, and were eating ice cream. It was a slow day and they had time to kill.

“You really think I wouldn’t notice you too sneaking in last night? Or Mr. “I’ll go to the bathroom and leave the seat up before leaving” trying to go without me noticing this morning…” she said, something on her eyes just made him know that he would never see the end of this. “And you should keep the whole “Too noble to lie” thing, you are a horrible liar”

“Aw come on, have you looked at him!” he said blushing from head to toe, “And we didn’t do anything, I was cold so he just wanted to hug me and keep me warm” wow, that sounded A LOT less ridiculous in his mind.

“I think I better stop with the ice cream” she said dropping her spoon, “That might have given me diabetes” she put a hand over her stomach and pretended to be nauseated before exploding into laughter.

“Give me a break woman!” she said with a smile, and lightly pushed her on the shoulder, which almost made her fall out of the bed. Was sure that if anyone, even Bucky, but him had pushed her, that person would probably be unconscious on the floor with a couple broken bones right now.

Instead she grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face with it; in response he did the same witch just started a 15 minutes long pillow fight. At the end the bed was a mess, the empty ice cream pint and the spoons were on the floor and they had managed to knock the book shelf. They were both out of breath, which was something considering their physical condition, and lying on the bed still hitting each other every once in a while.

“Are you going?” she said raising her head so he was able to see her.

“Going where?” he raising an eyebrow, honestly he had no idea what she was asking.

“To your date with Mr. Thunder!!” the way she said it made it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

“How do you know that?” now he was sitting, looking at her with wide eyes. Ok, that was a stupid questions, she was a spy for a living.

“That was really offensive Rogers” she said mocking a pained tone, “I dig peoples dirty secrets daily, you really thing I wouldn’t notice your little date with a literal God?” For anyone her face would have been dead serious, but he could see the slight glimpse of humor on her eyes, so he decided to play with her.

“But mother!” he was a terrible liar, yes, but a great actor; not even she understood how. “I knew you would approve of him, he doesn’t have a job or any land to his name”, he was distressed, emotional and in the verge of tears.

She was momentarily stunned by his reaction but changed her own act to play along with him. “That is not an excuse young man!” she gently slapped him in the face, but he reacted as if she had hit him in the face with Thor’s hammer.

“Oh my god Rogers, how do you even get dates?” she said laughing at him, he had squealed like a little girl when she slapped him.  
“I don’t” he said defensively, “You impose them on me, literally once a week you just tell me to go somewhere at 5 because I have dinner with Laura from HR or Justin from Stark Mobile”

“I still can’t see how you too didn’t hit it off, he was perfect for you” she said clearly annoyed that her “perfect date” didn’t work out.  
“Because he’s straight!!” and he was clearly annoyed at how she didn’t find this inconvenient.

“So what?” she shrugged, “That didn’t stopped you and Barton” she dragged his name in a way that, he didn’t know how, made him feel pain.  
“You promised we will never talk about that again” he was blushing, she was laughing

“Please…” she dismissed it like he was telling her the weather, “I’ve had worsts dates, none of which come to mind right know but there must be one…” she was looking in the distance as if she was looking into the good old days, a slight glimpse of (fake) yearning on her eyes.

“Really worst that we running away mid-way thru the night” it had been a weird night. NO ONE in the tower talked about it anymore, not that anyone but the three of them knew it, but it was still a rule

“Come on Rogers, you two just had it for each other, you burned it off and were done with it, we even made it to our movie latter that night”, she remembered something, “having to kill the guy! That was a worst date!” ok that look of nostalgia wasn’t fake, weird “What? He was a HYDRA agent, he was just as shocked to find out I was SHIELD” she explained when he raised an eyebrow

“It’s still a weird night if you date and ex leave to have wild se…….” he stopped himself before finishing the sentence; he was blushing even more now, if that was possible.

She raised an eyebrow “And here I was just saying you were a conservative guy…” he would ask her someday to teach him to turn words into knives, maybe she picked it up from Loki, “and I’m a little disappointed, you returned like half an hour later, not very super of you, well… you I assume” she wanted to go there? Oh! They were going there!

“That was offensive, Romanoff” he talked the same way of hers, a powerful weapon indeed, and the momentary flinch in her eyes made it worth, “you heard the whole “increased stamina” thing right? 30 minutes is like child’s play for me” that sounded better in his mind…

She let out a whistle, “Wow, now I suddenly wish our date had gone better, but look!” she made a shocked face, “we are already on a bed” she covered her mouth with her hand, doing the whole opened mouth in surprise look.

That level of blush could probably break records, but before a specialist could be called to take samples and summit them to a greater organization for further analysis they both exploded into laughter….

“God Rogers, the mere idea of you naked is disgusting” she managed to pull a disgusted face even while laughing  
“It’s my weight isn’t it??” he said in complete (fake) distress

“You do have gained a few pounds…” she giggled, “Any way!! Back to topic, where is he taking you?” the way she said it, it was almost impatient, like she was desperate to know where he was going…

“A Norwegian food place I believe” he honestly had no idea, he hadn’t paid attention to him, “Wait, how do you not know where we are going, you know it all” he was honestly surprised.

“I do like to dig information, but I also like our little girl talks here and there” there was something genuine on her tone  
“How many time do I have to tell you I’m not a girl” it didn’t bothered him, it was king of an inside joke, not like Bucky’s surprisingly pathetic sex life, that was a public one.

“You are more of a girl that I am” she said it in a manly and strong tone, it was almost as if he could see a perfect mustache, like the ones he couldn’t grow, on her face.  
He was taken aback by that but couldn’t find a counter argument so he just shrugged “Yeah I am”

“Wait” she was just hit with something, “Norwegian food? Does he know how ironic that is?” a look of utter confusion was on her face.

“I think he does” he was trying to remember what he had said about it, “But he is a literal God so I don’t think too much of it, it’s easier”

“You are probably right…” a look of complete emotion came onto her face “What are you going to wear?” Sometimes she was a deadly assessing, and he was sure she could wake at midnight kill them all and go back to sleep, but sometimes she was like a teenager; but he was sure only he, and maybe Bucky if he had been good, could see her like that.

“I don’t know…” her wide eyes made him feel really nervous, “should I know? OH GOD! I should! What am I going to wear!” somehow they both got out of bed and were in his (huge) closet in seconds, “I don’t have anything nice, what about this? No it’s horrible” he took shirts and pants for her to look but threw them away before she could even see them properly.

 

XXXXX

 

It had been an hour, and she wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, since he wouldn’t hear what she had to say anyway, he would just put shirts on and off, and walked around on his underwear deciding what type of pants to wear.

For any other girl it would have been a perfect sight, but for her it was like watching her own brother naked, speaking of other girls she had unlocked outside view of the cameras of the closet, because of course Pepper would like to see this, and she must already be crying over not seeing them sleep together. She was such a creep when it came to her, what she called, “ships”

She was texting with Sam, who apparently was in the exact same situation; “Sam says Thor has been doing the same thing all day, if it’s any consolation for you”, she received a new text, “apparently he decided for black jeans and a tight hoodie, so I guess you could take it casual” she looked up to him and was shocked to see him in a suit, he even had a tie.

“Ok I can work with that!” he started to undress but pulled his pants too fast and his boxers came off, showing her (and the camera) his butt, but he quickly put them on again, not even paying attention to her. His birth mark was funny, it looked like a pineapple.  
Natasha could hear Pepper screaming even when she was 5 floors up in the penthouse, and she was sure all of New York had heard her also. But not Steve, he was too busy putting on tight jeans and leather jacket.

  
“Looking good Rogers” she said happy that they were finally over. He took her arm and dragged her to the elevator. “What in the world are you doing” she finally managed to say when he let her go, “Where are we going?”

“The mall; we only have 2 more hours and I need a haircut” he was completely serious about this, and she just sighed.

“Fine, but we won’t go to the one in fifth avenue, Sam says they are already there” she said not looking up from her phone, and herd him cuss under his breath; she was right he so was the girl between the two of them.

 

XXXXX

 

“Steven! Glad you could make it!” Thor said embracing him in a bear hug. They had both came in into the garage at exactly 6:05, because neither of them wanted to look desperate waiting for the other.

“Glad to be here!” he was trying not to be awkward, which was really difficult for him. He was also trying to ignore the fact that Thor never really let him go of the hug, and still had his arm around his hip

“I asked Stark to lend us one of his vehicles” he said pointing to a very mundane looking, in contrast to everything else Tony owns, BMW, “would you mind driving?” he said giving him the keys.

“Sure I can drive… I don’t really have a license but I don’t think anyone would mind…” he was kind of disappointed when Thor let him go, “Don’t you have cars in Asgard? Now that I think of it I’ve never seen you drive” he asked suddenly curious.

He was already moving toward the car, but came back since Steve was still by the door, “not this vehicle you call car” he explained “We mostly have flying vessels and other ones to explore the seas, since we are pretty surrounded by them.” Something on his face always lit up when talking about Asgard, but was always replaced by something dark, “we do have terrestrial vehicles but ones like these you use were pretty obsolete when I came of age to learn” he was resting one of his arms on Steve’s shoulder, as if it was a table.

“You mean to tell me that asgardians also an age restriction on driving?” now that was funny.

“Of course we do! It would be very dangerous to allow children into such situations!” something on how serious he was made Steve chuckle, “It is not a laughing matter Steven! It could be really dangerous to let unexperienced drivers loose with a full speed vehicle!” he was really concerned about it, but it just made him look cuter.

“Ok ok you are right” he raised his hands in surrender, “Yes it’s very dangerous, it was just that your face was really serous and it was cute” Steve said with a smile  
Yes they were standing next to each other, and yes Thor had his arm around his shoulders, but they were not that close half a second ago, “I might have misunderstood, but I believe you said I looked cute” Thor said with the electric look in his eyes.

“You might have misunderstood it” he responded mocking his accent, “Because I am certain I said that it was absolutely adorable” who knew gods could blush…  
He raised an eyebrow noticing that Steve was making fun of his accent “I would assume my way of speaking was charming to you Steven” he was trying to mock Steve’s, but failing miserably, “because that is the way I found yours”

“I’ve been called many thing in my life” he said smiling, “but adorably charming is something new, I like it ANOTHER!” he said with his faked accent again, doing what he was told he did in one of his first days on earth, his huge grin made it clear that he did it right

“Low blow captain, I would make fun of something of your history but there isn’t a pool filled with ice around here…” he would usually be uncomfortable if someone made a frozen joke but he made it somewhat charming.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” he said a little resented he wasn’t using his name, but a little turned on by it, he was locking eyes with the bigger blond, “because if that’s what you want I’ll go get a hammer and smash something with it” they were so incredibly close he could feel Thor’s chest get bigger every time he breathed.

“It is a shame we already have plans for the evening captain” there was something in that way he said captain that made him what to rip off their clothes and take him on the spot, but that was probably why he was doing it; “I am completely sure you would look great causing mayhem with a hammer” the sudden (and obviously on propose) electric discharge he felt at the word hammer is what finally made him lose it.

  
X

  
Of course that was what Thor wanted, so he was completely ready when Steve kissed him; he had been alive for centuries, even in asgardian time, millennia you could even say, but he had never felt the way he did when Steven kissed him… The only way he could describe it… was pure; there was not lust, not enough to taint the feelings at least, but there was not desperation either, the one you would expect from a hormonal teenager, yes there are of those is Asgard too.  
Steve was not trying to impose himself on him, not like he could easily, but was not letting him be in complete control neither. It was not like kissing a lady that he could control, and it was not the energy of a man that overpowers a women. He was a man kissing another man, one just as powerful as him, perhaps a little less; it was incredibly different to anything he had ever felt, and not having to restrain his strength an incredible turn on for him.

  
X

  
It was the exact same thing as last night, wild, unpredictable and powerful… and this time Steve was sure it wasn’t on his mind, there was an actual electric current that came from that man’s lips, perhaps it was involuntary, perhaps it was deliberate, but either way he knew that he would need it for the rest of his life.

JARVIS made a sound that could be considered as clearing his throat, if we were programmed to do that. “Mr. Thor, Captain Rogers, I’m sorry to disturb your… conversation, but Master Tony is on his way to check one of his cars, and I assume you wouldn’t like for him to find you in this state” he wasn’t programmed to feel emotions, but he was definitely amused, and at the same time annoyed that Ms. Potts would made him replay those 10 minutes for hours.

His voice neatly killed them, but they were able to unwrap from each other’s arms and compose themselves, “Thanks JARVIS, could you made his elevator ride a little slower we may still need a minute” Steve said as he put his jacked back on and Thor zipped his hoodie (he didn’t have a shirt underneath).

“I’ll see what I can do captain” responded the voice from one of the speakers, followed by the “disconnection” sound that meant his “consciousness” went somewhere else.

“We should leave, it is already 6:30, it will be too late for a movie” Thor said trying to make the rumbling of his stomach as unnoticeable as possible, and failing at it.

“Sure, let’s go.” When Thor moved toward the car Steve stopped him, “Can we walk? Even back in my day it was crazy to try to drive in New York” he was thinking that it will take them at least an hour to drive to the restaurant, even more to that mall; and being honest safety wasn’t an issue.

“I thought of that” he said smiling, “but it is even colder tonight and I assumed you would prefer the car” he said looking down, still smiling, as if he was ashamed to be worried for him.

The fact that he thought he would be uncomfortable with the cold was the sweetest thing he could ever do for him, “I don’t think I need to worry for that” he wrapped his hands on the gods waist, “I have you for that” Thor just smiled and put his own arm around Steve’s back, they walked out just in time, since a second later Tony entered the room.

“Are you sure the elevators are fine? It took more than usual” said tony

“Yes sir, but I’ll run a full checkup any way” responded the AI

“Thanks, look Mr. God didn’t take that car; do you know where was he going? Can he even drive?” a tone of confusion was obvious on his voice.

“I have no idea sir….” Again if he could, he would be amused.

 

XXXXX

 

“Are you sure you are ok with this weather capta... Steven” he corrected himself at the, almost, undetectable flinch in Steve’s eyes, and he smiles at that

“My god, Thor, I said I was ok” he blush a little because the other blond was really worried for him, “how many times do I have to tell you?”

“I apologize” he said pressing the arm around Steve’s waist a little tighter.

“Thor! You are practically carrying me!” he responded when Thor held him tighter, but didn’t allow for him to get farther away, “I’m really surprised no one has recognized us, you would think the two of us would make it more obvious, I get it when I’m alone but now is just weird…”

“Without the hammer and the cape I am nothing, at least in the view of this people; I would say that not using your flashy patriotic costume gives us an advantage” he said with that huge smile of his, “although it is a pity, since it fits you so well” that was a much slower, softer voice, almost a whisper only for his ears; and was, of course, accompanied by one of his subtle electric discharges; he would ask if they were deliberate but that wasn’t the timer nor the place.

“The shield is pretty much a bull’s eye so I guess it does draw attention… but hey that was Howard’s idea” he said raising his hands in the air, as to say that it wasn’t his fault, “but I guess you are right, without the sparkling thunder you look pretty boring” he got another electric discharge because of that; he didn’t know why, and he was sure he wasn’t supposed to, but he really liked them.

“It is here captain!” he said, this time not noticing the flinch in his eyes, pointing to a nice looking place, it was a small building, capered with everything else in New York, it had a nice garden filled with tables and people eating. “Let’s go!”

They walked in and the lady by the door looked for a table for them, there was something in her eyes that he couldn’t recognize, so of course he reared the she would be disgusted by two guys on a date. He could be all “proud of who he was” but something thought for 20 years as a sin doesn’t go easily in 2 years…Wait! Date? He could ramble about how he just called… this… a date, but this was not the time, so he just placed in the “to talk latter” folder.

He really liked the garden, all the candle lit tables and Christmas lights covered trees made it look really intimate, not very fitting with the Norwegian vibe if you asked him, but the voice of reason on his head told him that they; super heroes, two guys hanging out, two men on a date (hey! He had filed that…), two really big guys that needed bigger tables; whoever they were tonight were better in other table, so they went to a nice table that, still outside, was surrounded by the walls of another buildings and trees so it was a little more secluded. “I’ll bring you your menus in a minute” said the waitress with a smile, but that weird shadow still in her eyes, and somehow on her voice

“I don’t know what it was but I felt something weird coming from that waitress, did you feel that?” Steve said as he sat down on his side of the table, immediacy missing the touch of the muscly arm around his waist.

“I would not think much of it captain” how many times had he asked him to call him Steve? The way Thor said it meat that he wasn’t giving much thought to it.  
“I know I shouldn’t think much of it, I’ve never done, but there was something in her eyes that I couldn’t quite read” he was kind of embarrassed by it, after all his time with Nat he should be able to completely know a person’s life story by the way they pronounced cheese.

Thor sighted, there was something in the conversation that was annoying him, and of course Steve thought it was his sudden insecurity. “It is lust” he said with a bland tone, like he couldn’t care less for the topic. But Steve didn’t notice that because he was completely lost for words at his response.

“L-lu-lust?” he was able to finally say, “How do you know that and what do you mean”

“Along with thunder the Scandinavian worshipped me as a God of fertility, and sex you could say” he was obviously embarrassed and annoyed by it, “Part of it is true, I do have an… ability to read when someone is having… impure thought we could call them” he was wording his explanation very carefully.

“And I can see that she finds our… relationship, as she sees it, very… stimulating” oh, that’s what she saw, and he wasn’t going to lie he found it very “stimulating” as well

“Ok, here you guys go” said the waitress, named jenny according to her tag, while handing them their menus, “do you want to order the drinks now or should I give you two a minute alone” he could clearly see it now, it wasn’t a dark shadow in her eyes it was clearly a very sexual feeling, it was the fact that she was desperately trying, and miserably failing, to hide it what confused him.

They exchanged an amused look, “well just had a couple beers please” he said now confident once again, a date this open was something he wasn’t used to, Nat usually made reservations in more private places; and he was with Thor, that alone could break his nerves.

Thor even went away and asked for two of something he didn’t understand, assuring him he would love it, with that she left promising to come back with their food and drinks in a minute"

“So… God of sex, huh?” Steve asked with a grin, which was responded with a sigh.

“That is why I did not wanted to discuss it” he said as his cheeks blushed, “It is not something I usually talk about on the first date” he took the little date file from its folder and opened it.

“So… that’s what this is? A date” he was also blushing now, but the twist on his stomach, which he didn’t know he had, unleashed and gave him a huge sensation of release.

“Captain Steven Rogers” he said in a mocking military tone, “After this last couple days are you still dubious of my intentions?” his tone was soft but a little firm, meaning that he was being serious not authoritarian, “As I said in the early morning, I would not be here, with you if I didn’t wanted to be” he put his hand on top of him, along with a much softer electric shock, it felt almost tender.

“Do you do those little shocks on purpose?” He asked smiling

“Not completely, electricity comes naturally to me, I can sort of manage it if it is strictly necessary but it is rather complicated to do” he tried to remove his hand but Steve didn’t allowed him to “They reflect my feelings in some way”

“I like it” he was brave enough to go over the table and press a soft kiss on blonde’s face, which was quickly interrupted by someone clearing her throat, he turned sharply and found Jenny looking at the smiling and holding a trey with what looked like the roasted head of a goat on top of mashed potatoes, and judging by what he knew of Norway that wasn’t too farfetched.

“Sorry for interrupting guys!” she said with a delighted expression in her eyes, “here is you food! I’ll come see if you need anything else in a while but I’ll try not to get in your way this time” she smiles shyly and left.

The food was, surprisingly, really good and Steve could perfectly understand how Thor loved it, irony aside. They were having a nice dinner, with a fun conversation on modern midgardian culture, since Thor was completely new at it, but Steve wasn’t really a helpful source of information.

They were midway with the food when his phoned ringed, and it wasn’t his personal Stark phone, it was the Avengers one which meant it was something important.

“Rogers” he answered

“Hey! Cap” said a very out of breath Clint, “Sorry for busting your night in *sound of broken glass* the town but me and aluminum hand here” *wood breaking* “are having a little situation” he could hear the voice of Bucky in the background saying that he would kill them all, “Apparently loosing at the new Mario 3D game” *chair smashing with a window* “or whatever is called is a trigger for some people, I tried calling you but JARVIS told me you and sparkles were having a guy’s night, thanks for the invite by the way” *another treat against the life on all earth* “so I had him call your phone” by the sound of things Clint was probably hiding in the bathroom now.

“Ok don’t worry ill have JARVIS call Nat, shell get him back in shape in a sec don’t worry! Try not to do anything risky, and please don’t touch the star, it makes him crazier.”

“All right I’ll wait for her, and I wasn’t planning on it but thanks for the advice” Clint responded finally getting his breath back

Steve hanged up and took the Stark phone out of his jacket, pressing one of the little buttons on the device the screen went black and JARVIS’ logo popped up.  
“I assume this is in relation with Mr. James outbreak” said the mobile version of the AI

“Yeah, can you call Nat and tell her what’s going on, and let Dr. Banner know as well he is better at calming him down after she knocks him out” he said unaware of Thor’s concerned look

“Of course Captain Rogers, anything else?” responded the slightly slower and robotic voice

“That would be it, thank you JARVIS” he said finally releasing a calmed sigh

“Is my pleasure” and with that the phone went black again and Steve returned bout of phones to his pocket.

“Is everything alright Steven?” his tone had a very obvious worried tone, which was really cute

“Yes, is not such big a deal as it was, Natasha is probably dragging him to banners lab now, after a couple slaps and a kiss he calms down, she learned that the hard way” he said putting his attention on his food again.

“Is good to know that everything is ok with James, but should not we return to the tower, see if everything is alright” at the end the smell beat him and he also returned to eat.

After reassuring him that everything was fine and finishing his food Steve checked on his phone to see if there was any good movies in the theater that was a couple blokes away and just as he was about to tell Thor that there was a function in an hour he was, again, interrupted by the waitress, who brought a big chocolate cake slice with her.

“On the house” she said with a shy smile, “I guess I shouldn't say this while working, or ever, but I’m a huge fan of you guys” at that he and Thor blushed, “and it was unexpected to see you two together, like really unexpected, so excuse me if I was a little weird tonight” and with that and leaving the bill she left.

After eating the cake and paying the check, which had been a fight to see which one would do it, and leaving Jenny a couple of pictures, that they always carried, with autographs they left. Walking in the chill air of the night they went their way to the movie theater. After feeling the soft brush of Thor’s hand against his he held his hand and looked their fingers, a small smile creeping into his face.

Feeling the, now, familiar electric touch of the prince skin he felt…alive. They walked next to a blooming trail of flowers; the cold of January was finally melting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? the cold is melting! love is blooming! SPRING!! haha XD
> 
> Hope you liked it! I see steve and nat as brother and sister so their conversation just kept coming and i couldn't stop writing it, sorry if is too long!  
> That pepper scene was very fun to write, i was jut thinking what i would do if i lived i the tower and then i thought who would do that and it was like PEPPER!! (and darcy probably) so i had a lot of fun with that!
> 
> As always comment and say if you any thoughts! i dont have a beta so if there are any mistakes just let me know and ill correct them! (I try very hard to make thor speak without contraction but my computer changes them os if there is any let me know)


End file.
